courtneynapped
by strawsberriezmilkz
Summary: duncan finally has his life together in perfect order, he's back with courtney ,still getting into trouble and locked up of course and is marrying his princess in 3 days. that is if he can find her before his crazy ex does the unexpected..
1. for your information

by the way i upload a new chapter of my stories everyday .this one is short. i do short and long ones like novels .my next one will be longer and i will give the link at the end of this story. 


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1: taken.

"duncan im scared! where are we?" its ok courtney just trust me. you do love me don't you?" duncan knew courtneys answer was yes , thats why he lead her to

this creepy building so that he could prove to her that she needs to trust him and feel safe when not in controll. courtney is a complete control freak , if she

cant control something she totallly flips out. and duncan doesnt like making her feel that way but she needs to let him be in controll in this relationship for once

i after all there weddings in 3 days. "princess, calm down you will be fine just trust me .courtney didnt feel any better not being able to see duncan they were

walking into the buildings dark core now by then courtney was gripped tightly around duncan hoping it would make her feel safer. all they could see was black

, then duncan opened a door and there was light again. they were in the ruins of what was the setting of total drama all stars " what the hell duncan?!"

courtney screamed out." princess! guess what? i finally got you to trust me "duncan chuckled duncan now needed to pee so he left courtney in the dark and

went to the closest bush to her and did his buisness " uh duncan please hurry ! AAAAAAHHHHHH!" princess? enough games where did you go? princess?"

duncan screamed out ,there was no answer,then he got worried. duncans phone rang a few seconds later. he checked the caller id , it was courtney's

phone .duncan answered the phone "babe where are yo-" exepct courtney didnt answer it was Gwen. duncan in shock screamed out "what have you done to

my financ'e you phyco bicth!?" gwen just answered camly "if you dont find her soon duncan she will die, i will kill her, better hurry. your first clue is date u two

met, good luck." at that point in time duncan just wanted to break down and cry. The love of his life has been stolen by his crazy ex gwen. (gwen is crazy now

because when her and duncan broke up and he went back to courtney,gwen tried to go back to trent which didnt want her anymore so she had a break down

and went completley nuts). Duncan had no time to waste he couldnt bare the thought of losing courtney it made him feel weak like he already couldn't live life

anymore , he thought of were he fisrt met courtney."of course total drama island episode 1! she looked so stunning how could i forget the date it was januaury

23rd " Duncan in a massive angry hurry he ran to his car turned the key then realised something. "shit! the only person that knows where that shitty island is

would be chris our old host from hell. "thankfully duncan knew where chris lives because he has been planning to blow his house up but he would have to wait

because the wedding was in 3 days , he couldn't afford to get locked up .So duncan drove to the middle of the dessert then a little past that , away from

everywhere else was chris's house . he went up to the door and knocked ,the door opened then a voice spoke. "who is i-"


	3. Chapter 2:time is wasting!

chapter two: time is wasting! "duncan what are you doing here?"chris looked at duncan with a really confused look "next seasons not till next year " duncan let himself inside and explained to chris why he was at he's house. "look my financ'e is kidnapped and i need to know where that shitty island was when we were in total drama island please healp me, i have never been so desperate in my life?" chris looked at duncan confused as to how he cant remember then he replied "duncan dude has courtney turned your brain to mush the island is just over there i used to use the boat to come and sleep in my home while you guys suffered in that camp " duncan was just about to say something till , he's phone rang again , there was no hesitiation duncan just answered "duncan how do u know i am havent killed her yet ? useyour head you havent heard a word from her since two hours ago how do you know shes still alive?" gwen blurted out duncan burst into tears yelling "bitch if you hurt her at all i will find u and personally fucking kill you."gwen got worried and let courtney talk to duncan for 1 minute exactly "duncan i don't have long to talk " duncan stoped crying and manged to say something before courtney cut him off. "princess?,baby where are yo- "duncan listen to me carefully i am hiden in a dark room pitch black, i am so scared i need you to hurry up and find me !" courtney started cryng but managed to keep talking "i have been told that i have to give you youe next clue which is i am underground , please hurry i love you." then the phone hung up before duncan had a chance to say he's not givving up and loves her too .Chris heard everyhing on the phone that was said then yelled " duncan i have a boat in my garage you can take it and save courtney" duncan was listening but everything around him was going fuzzy, had been so worried about courtney that he forgot about he own health . he was passing because of lack of food and water. chris freaked out and rushed over to duncan with food and water and trying to wake him up , he finally came to after an hour of time wasted and more wasting. duncan jumped up and got chris to take him over to the island . Then his phone rang again "oh very good duncan you made it to the island but you will not find her just yet , what a shame you might not ever find her ." gwen snorted . all duncan could do is wonder how courtney is and if she was ok . for his sanity she had to be ok . 


	4. Chapter 3: Courtney's perspective

chapter 3: courtneys persective " you will never get away with this you bitch " courtney yelled out at gwen. all gwen did was smile and tell courtney to watch what she says if she wants to live . courtney was tied up in a dark room with one little candle lighting up a tiny part of the room , she was tied up to and old rusty chair and was crying.'please let me go what do you even want from me?" courtney sobbed "courtney isnt it obvious i want you dead and duncan all to myslef he was never meant to fall for an up tight controlling person like you , he was meant to love me i ruined things with trent for him and what he does in return is fall inlove with you, i want you to feel the pain of seeing the one you love with someone else " courtney was listening and at the same time trying to free herself from the chains connected to the chair that held her she finally got one arm lose gwen tied it up tighter than before then she spat in gwens face , after that gwen rabbed a knife and stabbedh her in the leg rang duncan and let her scream of pain make duncan weaker and more angry .courtney felt weak just hearing duncan cry , then there was a loud bang. courtney had broken free and was trying to make a run for it courtney didnt make it very far though.a tall figure stopped her in her paths gwens best friend and partner in ! yes that right trent (trent was angry and wanted to punish duncan for stealing gwen and then hurting her ,while gwen wanted to punish courtney for treating duncan the way she does and having a grip on him) . so they became friends and plotted all this.) "gwen duncan is here its time that you call him and tell him his next clue , also courtney how sweet that you thought we were actually friends that bonded over hating gwen , it was all to easy haha!" courtney was so angry and confused and worried she didnt know what to do she wanted to kill gwen , kill that bastard trent and get back to duncan the love of her life. gwen then calle duncan again but instead of giving the next clue he just let courtney scream trying to break free and get away from these two crazies. courtney then started to feel really dizzy heard gwen say duncans close but yet so far ,trent laughing and then everything went black. courtney had been knocked out. 


	5. Chapter 4: Back to duncan

chapter4:back to duncan duncan was freaking out thinking about where courtney could be .right then she missed her so much she forgot what her touch feels like and her voice. he had been looking for her for to days now , there wedding was tomorrow and duncan was restless."chris fucking help me !,gwen said underground where here is underground ?"by now duncan had gone 2 days without sleep and could barley keep his eyes open ."duncan calm down its ok we will find her i had a seceret area underground that had my things and the camera footage in try there first." chris felt a litle uneasy being around duncan when he was like this,he had no idea what he would do next . thats why he stayed with him so he doesn't harm himself. "ok chris we will check there he was hoping they would be there , all of a sudden he heard chris scream. he turned around and saw trent then got hit in the head with a baseball bat till he knocked out. Duncan came to hearing his phone ring , he answered and courtney was talking again ."duncan where are you?" "princess im looking for you just hang in there i will find you soon i promise even if it means that i have to kill people to get to you i love you"then gwen gave him the next clue "remember how i was burried alive ? well dig far enough and you will find courtney , be quick the has limited air after it runs out she will be dead .and i just planned her funeral for you haha!"duncan jumped up grabbed chris and got him to take him to where he would find shovels. it took them half an hour to find shovels . they ran to the beach ,to the exact spot gwen was burried from the challange then dug . they dug down 3 feet , still saw no Courtney then trent appeared and tried to be unseen so he could steal duncan .he had to wait for chris to go and take a rest , then Trent dragged Duncan away after knocking him out of course with the duncan woke up this time he was in an underground room tied up in the pitch black , then a light lit the room up .duncan had his heart racing over two things , he was tied up and courtney was out cold on the ground on a t.v monitor across the room . and had gwen and trent in the room with him "ok this was fun while it lasted but you crazy fucking people need to tell me where my princess is NOW!" no can do duncan you know where she is just think about it look at the things around her, u still have time but like i said not much air left ."i am going to fucking kill you both after i get her back , thats a promise you bitch !' duncan was crying now showing all his feelings infront of everyone , he loves courtney that much he doesnt care. all duncan could do was break free and pray she finds her in time .but first where is she ?"you make it to easy you fucking idiots , shes in chris's mansion underground ." he had no idea how hes all stars mansion he blew up got there but he didn't care , he finally knew where she is . it took a lot of work but duncan managed to break free . gwen freaked out and mauled him saying "duncan baby i love you courtney that up tight bitch doesn't just leave her" "what the fuck did you just call her?! "duncan shot back . then tied her to trent and locked the door so they couldn't get out straight bolted to the mansion of course you couldn't just turn the handle and get in that to easy .what duncan didn't know was that courtney was on the other side of the door all he actually had to do was open it .duncan found a gun then opened the door carefully when he say courtney on the floor he dropped the gun , ran to her and dropped to he's knees crying checking if she is breathing. " princess i am hear now look its twelve , its our wedding day please wake up princess i can't live without you."duncan called an ambulance and went to the hospital with courtney . 4 hours after she got admitted to hospital she woke up to the best site ever."duncan ,you found me " " princess i did say i would didn't i ?" "i love you duncan" "i love you too." 


End file.
